


You Are My Shelter

by beautifulterriblequeen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Janai can build a nice fire okay, Like one second of angst, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a hot drink, Sweet, Warm kisses by the fire, fireplace snuggles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulterriblequeen/pseuds/beautifulterriblequeen
Summary: Janai visits Amaya at the Banther Lodge for their first winter holiday together, and things get very cozy.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	You Are My Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rori (right_on_hue on IG) for Tumblr's @tdpholidayexchange!
> 
> Art by the lovely @random-fandom-ramble on Tumblr! Posted with permission.

Janai stood on the snowy steps of the Banther Lodge and studied the front doors from beneath the golden ruff of fur on her scarlet cloak’s hood. She’d been excited to share Winter’s Turn with Amaya, but she hadn’t expected their first winter holiday to be spent at such a cozy family location. Or that it would be so sun-blightedly _cold_ in Katolis. The snowstorm had been howling for hours, and she’d forgotten what it was like to be able to feel her toes. She’d have used her heat-being to warm up if it wouldn’t have spooked the horse Amaya lent her.

Amaya threw open the front doors, and then she strode back to the steps and took Janai by the hands. Her smile was wide and mischievous, promising soft adventure within, and Janai let herself be pulled inside.

The lodge wasn’t much warmer on the inside than the snowstorm outside, but it was nice not having the wind cut through her cloak anymore, and she shivered in relief. The lodge held a quiet dignity, smelling of leather, books, and the ghosts of desserts past. She took in the high rafters, the thick carpet runners, and the broad staircase leading up to the second floor. And she smiled at the sight of an enormous fireplace on her left. “Do you mind if I—” she began.

Her sentence ended against Amaya’s lips as the shorter woman pulled her down by the edges of her hood for a sudden kiss. Janai’s eyes widened, and she felt Amaya smiling against her lips. She slid her arms around Amaya’s thick cloak and held her close, enjoying her warmth.

Amaya pulled away with a soft smile. She gently lowered Janai’s hood and signed, _Welcome to the coziest cabin in Katolis. I’m so glad you’re here._

Janai bit her lip and smiled. “I can tell. Shall I start a fire?”

Amaya nodded eagerly and showed Janai all the fire-starting supplies stacked next to the edge of the massive stone fireplace. Janai pulled off her thick scarlet mittens and began sorting through the pine cones and selecting the kindling, and Amaya trooped in and out of the lodge with armfuls of firewood. Janai finally had to tell her to stop. “I’m building a fire, Amaya, not a miniature replica of your lodge.”

Amaya grinned sassily. _I just want you to be warm enough._

Janai pointed a kindling stick at herself. “Amaya, I have a heat-being.”

Amaya’s dark brows flicked upward. _That’s not what I meant. You’ll see. Wait here._ She pulled off her dark blue gloves and headed across the main hall.

Janai heard porcelain clanking from the kitchen as she finished building her fire base just the way she wanted it: circles of pine cones supporting slender kindling sticks in a rough outline that resembled her palace in Lux Aurea. She picked up another pine cone, held it against her finger, and invoked her heat-being for just a moment.

The pine cone flared with a ribbon of golden flame, and she tucked it in with the others, catching them on fire one by one. By the time Amaya came back carrying a tray with a stoneware pitcher and two mugs, the hearth was blazing with the warmth and light of a wooden Lux Aurea engulfed in flames, and Janai was standing in front of it, holding her bare hands out to its welcome heat.

Amaya set the tray on the red-upholstered couch and took Janai’s hand, turning her until they faced each other. Flickers of gold played over their faces as she undid the lacing on Janai’s cloak and tossed it onto the back of the couch with a dramatic swirl. She followed it with her own deep teal cloak, and the fabrics draped in soft contrast together.

 _I want you to try something,_ Amaya signed _. An old family recipe that King Harrow wooed my sister with on cold winter nights._ Amaya picked up a sturdy mug of steaming hot cocoa and pressed it into Janai’s hands. Her hands cupped Janai’s, and their eyes met.

Janai’s breath caught at the steady confidence and warm comfort in Amaya’s expression. She’d been so used to leading alone in Lux Aurea, with no real confidants to speak of, that having a true equal who understood her on so many levels still took her breath away. She’d have been proud to simply call Amaya a friend. To have the brave and capable general fall in love with her, too? The bright light of the Summer Solstice was a flickering candle compared to the radiance of Amaya’s smile.

Without even looking into the cup, Janai let Amaya lift her hands until its rim brushed her lips, and she sipped at the hot liquid. Spicy sweetness rolled over Janai’s tongue, and she hummed appreciatively and took a few more gulps.

As they lowered the sweet cup together, Janai closed her eyes in bliss. There was something deliciously familiar about this cocoa. It tasted like her mother’s favorite bedtime-story drink, and Janai’s mind flooded with happy memories. She eagerly added one more: sharing this sweet moment with Amaya, feeling welcomed into her life and embraced by her heart in equal measure.

“I just want you to know,” she said softly, “that you already wooed me before I drank this cocoa. Its spicy sweetness in no way affects my feelings for you. In case you were wondering if human love potions work on Sunfire elves.” Her dark eyes twinkled.

Amaya’s eyes widened. _Love potion?_ she signed dramatically. She grabbed Janai’s hands again and brought the cup to her own lips, draining the rest of the spicy cocoa in a few big gulps. Then she swiped her hand across her mouth and grinned saucily. _Well, it’s working on me._

Janai giggled and picked Amaya up off the floor, kissing her enthusiastically. Gradually, she lowered her back down, and their kiss softened, breaking only so they could stand with their foreheads pressed warmly together, holding hands, intertwining their fingers in the embrace of the fire’s warmth.

Amaya tugged on Janai’s hands, and the women sat together on the floor against the couch, ignoring the traditional seating option. Janai cuddled Amaya against her shoulder and draped them both with her scarlet cloak. Its golden fur trim blazed in the firelight, and they shared cup after cup of spicy cocoa. Janai reheated the pitcher on the tray every time it cooled too much, and Amaya played idly with a few of Janai’s braids, booping her on the nose with one of them before smooching the same spot with a soft kiss.

Janai caught one of Amaya’s hands as the merry firelight played across it. She turned up Amaya’s palm and studied it somberly. The burn there had scarred over, and Amaya had healed, but she bore the mark of Janai’s anguish and rage the day her sister Khessa had perished, and she always would.

Amaya sat up and turned Janai’s face toward her with her free hand. _It’s not your fault._

“It is. I did this to you.” Janai’s brows bent, and she looked down.

Amaya lifted Janai’s chin with a finger until their eyes met again, and she signed again. _No, sweetheart. You felt what you felt. And I did what I had to do to save your life._

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Amaya. You’re so precious to me. I never want to hurt you again.” Janai lifted Amaya’s scarred palm to her lips and pressed a soft, heartfelt kiss there. Finding Amaya—finding her love—had done wonders to heal Janai’s heart. She would take back all Amaya’s pain if she could.

Amaya slid her hand to cup Janai’s cheek. She didn’t need to sign a thing to let Janai know that she was forgiven. Their lips met once again, silhouetted against the fire, and they wrapped each other in warmth, safety, and trust, protected from the storm by the shelter of each other’s love.


End file.
